falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Paul Hannon Jr.
|actor =Luke Lafferty (young Paul) Craig Sechler |dialogue =CG02PaulHannon.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03PaulHannon.txt (Future Imperfect) |quests =Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect |family =Paul Hannon Sr. - father Vikki Hannon - mother |alignment =Good |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Vault 106) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Vault 106) }} |content2= |content3= }} Paul Hannon Junior is a resident of Vault 101. He is younger than the Lone Wanderer. Paul is a member of the Tunnel Snakes, a greaser gang in 2277. Background Born in 2258, Paul Hannon Junior is one of the members of the Tunnel Snakes. The other Tunnel Snakes are sometimes teasing him because of his dad being the chief of security in Vault 101. But this also gives him a certain cachet among his friends, though.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide 2260s On July 13, 2268, Paul attends the Lone Wanderer's tenth birthday party. In a conversation with the Lone Wanderer, Paul expresses his disappointment that he did not have a Pip-Boy 3000 yet. If he is engaged in a conversation, Paul will sheepishly apologize for his friends' harassment, and they will start teasing him about "having a crush" on you (if the player character is a female), or about him being your "friend"(if the player character is male), which will then cause him to call you a "dorkface" so he could keep up his appeal with the other boys. During the conversation, he seems to use the word "uh" a lot. Later, at the party, Paul ponders possible names for their gang with his two friends. 2270s On August 3, 2274, Paul and his friends are harassing Amata Almodovar with sexual innuendos. The Lone Wanderer can side with Amata, side with the Tunnel Snakes, or leave Amata with the Tunnel Snakes. During the factional crisis in Vault 101, Freddie Gomez informs you that Paul Hannon died from severe wounds, sustained during the radroach attack, and would have survived if your father had not left or if Jonas Palmer, the Vault 101 medical technician, was still alive. Relationships He is the only child of Paul Hannon Sr. and Vikki Hannon. Later, Paul Hannon is informed that his answers in the G.O.A.T. exam determines his career as an engineer. Paul is relieved with this news. Butch DeLoria, Freddie Gomez and Wally Mack are his friends and fellow gang members. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast * Future Imperfect Inventory Notes * It is likely that the player character, the Lone Wanderer, will have to engage and kill Paul's father, Security Chief Hannon, during their escape from Vault 101. * Paul can also be found in Vault 106, as a hallucination in his Tunnel Snake outfit (along with the rest of the Tunnel Snakes) during the fight with the Survivor in the lowest level of the vault. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Paul Hannon Junior appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Paul Hannon GUF.jpg|Paul, during Growing Up Fast Vault 106 WallyPaulButch hallucination.jpg|Paul, Wally Mack and Butch hallucination in the Vault 106 Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Tunnel Snakes de:Paul Hannon (Junior) es:Paul Hannon Junior ru:Пол Хэннон uk:Пол Геннон